Mannequin Village
Romanized Title Mannequin Village Japanese Title Mannequin Village English Title Mannequin Village Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1994 Romaji saishin wo matou mannequin village de mayou kimi wo yasashiku yobitomete suteki na shoubai wo mochikakeru otoko ni kokoro wa odoru yokubou no system ni nomikomareta kimi no me wa mae shika mienai you say, Kono machi ni kagitte machigai wa nai subarashii sekai ni michibitekureru kara inaka no yatsura ni misete yaritai akanuketa konomi wo sorosoro kutabireta kanojo wo sute ichiban hairi no koibito sagasou dare ga warui oshiete I don't know kudaranai akogare no machi ni sumerya shiawase kane wo kurae yume wo kurae no way out kamawanai hito no jinsei ni kuchidashi wa iranai kuruma mo yofuku mo onna mo nande mo atarashii mono ni kagirunaa oi oi oi minna mo okurennayo motto hayaku arukouze hayaku yo okureteru yatsu hodo dasai mon wa nai kara naa mada chisakatta koro ni donna mono ni naritakatta ka oboeteirukai dare ga warui oshiete I don't know kudaranai akogare no machi ni sumerya shiawase kane wo kurae yume wo kurae no way out kamawanai Hito no jinsei ni kuchidashi wa iranai nani ga warui sagashite ain't no use shoumonai chikagoro sukoshi i ga itai keredo yuujou mo aijou mo tamanya kowareru hana ni obore mou doko ni mo modorenai Japanese 最新をまとう マネキンヴィレッジで 迷う君を優しく呼び止めて ステキな商売をもちかける男に 心は躍る 欲望のシステムに 呑みこまれた 君の眼は マエしか見えない you say,この街にかぎって間違いはない 素晴らしい世界に導いてくれるから 田舎の同級生に見せてやりたい アカぬけたこの身を そろそろくたびれた彼女を捨て 一番流行の恋人探そう だれがわるい 教えて I don't know くだらない 憧れの街に住めりゃ幸せ 金を喰い 夢を喰い no way out かまわない 他人の人生に 口出しはいらない まだ小さかった頃に どんなものになりたかったか 覚えているかい だれがわるい 教えて I don't know くだらない 憧れの街に住めりゃ幸せ 金を喰い 夢を喰い no way out かまわない 他人の人生に 口出しはいらない なにがわるい 探して ain't no use しょうもない 近頃少し 胃が痛いけれど 友情も 愛情も たまにゃ 壊れる 華に溺れ もうどこにも戻れない English Translation Wearing the latest styles in the mannequin village The men with the nice jobs Are suavely calling out to the lost you Your heart dances Swallowed in your desires by the system... Your eyes see nothing except what's ahead You say: There's nothing wrong with this town Because I'm guided by this wonderful world I wanna show my countryside classmates My refined self It's about time to toss aside the worn out girl... And find the most fashionable lover Someone tell me whose fault it is, I don't know, it's all nonsense Being happy and living in my adored town Take my money, take my dreams, no way out, I don't mind I don't need people meddling in my life Cars, clothes, girls—there's no limit to the new things I can get C'mon, don't get left behind—hurry and walk faster Those who fall behind are gonna be nothing but losers Do you still remember what you wanted to be, when you were young? Someone tell me whose fault it is, I don't know, it's all nonsense Being happy and living in my adored town Take my money, take my dreams, no way out, I don't mind I don't need people meddling in my life Search for what's bad, ain't no use, it can't be helped My stomach's been hurting a little lately Friendship and love may break sometimes But a drowned flower can no longer be revived